


immortality with you (is the only thing i'd choose)

by softiesharpie



Series: Season 5 Inspired Fics [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, So Much Softness, set after 5x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesharpie/pseuds/softiesharpie
Summary: "But..." Sara sat up on her knees and swung one leg over Ava's to straddle her. She felt Ava's hands instantly go up and grab her hips to hold her in place. "There's no one else I'd rather be immortal with than you, baby."Ava rolled her eyes at the cheesy remark but grinned nonetheless. "Dork.""You love it." Sara replied, smiling.OrSara and Ava talk about what it means to be (temporarily) immortal. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Season 5 Inspired Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631806
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	immortality with you (is the only thing i'd choose)

**Author's Note:**

> 5x11 was such an amazing episode! It inspired me to write this fic after it. I just wanted to write soft Avalance because it feels like I've been writing more angst lately. Enjoy!
> 
> Please do not repost my stories anywhere.

"So... immortality, huh?"

Ava sat down on their bed, back against the headboard.

The thought that she was immortal, even temporary, was a lot to think about. It would almost be unbelievable if she hadn't seen crazier things while working with the Legends.

"Yep." Sara smiled as she got into bed next to her, taking her hand.

A brief vision went through her mind of Ava looking down at her with a soft expression on her face.

"Immortality. Though, I don't really feel any different than I did before." She continued.

She'd expected to feel different. After all, they were technically immortal gods now. But she felt fine as if nothing had changed.

"Yeah, me neither." Ava said, pensive. The immortality made her think about death.

Which she knew was an odd thing to think about under the circumstances. But being immortal made her ponder her mortality.

"You know," Ava started, "technically I've lived 12 different lives, in a way." She said.

Sara shifted slightly. "Oh yeah? How?" She asked, curious.

Ava saw when what she meant clicked for Sara and realization spread across the captain's face.

"Ohh. You being a clo-" Sara stopped herself, "a c word?" She knew that sometimes Ava was sensitive to that word and wanted to respect that.

They hadn't talked about Ava's origins in months.

"Yeah." Ava sighed. "I mean, technically the 11 other AVAs before me are a part of me... right? Even though I'm different than them, I still have their memories and experiences in my head." She rambled a bit. She hadn't thought about being a clone in awhile and she tried not to think about it.

But she'd been doing a lot of thinking since they became immortal.

Sara nodded and squeezed Ava's hand. "They are." She said. "Despite you being nothing like them." She felt like she needed to emphasize that.

She didn't want Ava to go back to thinking that she was just an emotionless clone because that was far from the truth.

Ava smiled lightly at the reassurance. She could tell what Sara was doing. A soft look overcame her face as she looked down at Sara. She couldn't help but lean in to kiss her temple.

She let out a long sigh, gathering her thoughts before she spoke. "I know. And honestly, me being the 12th doesn't really... it doesn't hurt as much as it used to, because at least those memories are real. Someone actually lived them, you know? They aren't fake."

She bit her lip when she was met with silence, "I don't know if I'm explaining that right. I'm probably not-"

"No wait." Sara gently interrupted her before she rambled again. "You explained it perfectly. I get it." She smiled. "It's just... I can't stop thinking about how proud I am of you."

Ava blinked, taken aback by this. "You- what?" She stumbled.

Sara just smiled more and said, "I'm proud of you. I know how hard it was when you first found out about yourself... and how hard it was to get through it. And I'm just... proud of you. You're amazing."

She heard Ava let out a small giggle and could tell that she was blushing.

"Shush you." Ava said, getting a little flustered at the unexpected praise.

"What?" Sara chuckled fondly. "It's true." She hummed, hearing Ava giggle again. Her heart warmed at the sound. "You are amazing."

"Okay now you're just trying to make me blush." Ava said.

Sara just grinned, "is it working?"

Ava blushed more. "You know it is, you goober."

She smiled when Sara reached up to kiss her cheek before scooting closer to her to rest her head on Ava's shoulder.

"You're cute." Is all Sara replied with, letting out a content sigh.

Ava groaned playfully. "Shut it." She said and chuckled. She was a bit surprised when Sara actually did, the captain staying quiet for a moment.

"You okay, babe?" Ava asked, looking down at her with concern in her eyes. She could tell that Sara was lost in her thoughts.

"I don't think about death much." Sara suddenly said.

Ava looked confused.

"I mean... I've died so many times that I guess I'm kind of desensitized to the idea." Sara continued. "Ever since I joined the Legends all those years ago... it kind of felt like we were immortal in a way, you know? Gideon was there if we ever got hurt, we time traveled so we didn't age like 'normal' people did." She did air quotes around the word.

"I always knew we'd live a long time. So being immortal now is just... kind of surreal I guess."

Ava nodded slowly. She hadn't thought about it like that, how Sara's kind of been immortal, in her own way, for several years.

"But..." Sara sat up on her knees and swung one leg over Ava's to straddle her. She felt Ava's hands instantly go up and grab her hips to hold her in place. "There's no one else I'd rather be immortal with than you, baby."

Ava rolled her eyes at the cheesy remark but grinned nonetheless. "Dork."

"You love it." Sara replied, smiling.

Ava hummed. "Maybe..." she whispered as she leaned in to kiss her.

"But, for the record." She started as she pulled away. "If we were to be immortal forever... I'd want to spend my immortality with you and the kids."

She always felt a certain warmth in her chest when she thought about the Legends. She loved them all, deeply, and she couldn't imagine her life without them.

Sara's smile softened at that and she cupped Ava's cheeks in her hands to pull her in for another kiss. "God I love you." She mumbled against her lips.

Ava smiled, "I love you too, honey." She pulled Sara closer and kissed back.

They both got lost in the moment, in the closeness they had, until Gideon's voice suddenly rang out.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it seems Dr. Heywood and Charlie accidentally damaged some of the ship's controls trying to play beer pong on them."

Sara pulled away with a groan. "Speaking of the kids." She said and gestured towards the ceiling. "Can it wait?"

Gideon responded with a simple, "unfortunately not, Captain.

Sara groaned again and forced herself to get off of Ava's lap and out of bed. "Well, duty calls." She held her hand out for Ava, who took it with a sigh.

Ava led Sara out of the room and said with playful irritation, "motherhood is hard work."

Whatever slight frustration she might've been feeling from getting interrupted melted away as Sara's responding laugh echoed through the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I really enjoyed writing this fic and I'm excited to see how the show progresses in the next episodes. Comment your thoughts? :)
> 
> Also, if you want to see me scream about Avalance, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softiesharpie) :)


End file.
